Nunca te abandonarei
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Robin termina com Starfire para a proteção da garota e o clima na Torre fica pesado. Para piorar os Glodarianos voltam para levá-la embora. Uma profecia está prestes a se cumprir e o Universo inteiro corre perigo! Reescrevi os 2 primeiros capítulos xD
1. O Sentimento

**Nunca Te Abandonarei**

* * *

_"Ame profunda e passionalmente. Você pode se machucar, mas é a única forma de viver o amor completamente." _

_- Dalai Lama_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O Sentimento**

_Deus da Luz_

_Sua missão é incerta,_

_Seu olhar misterioso,_

_Seu sorriso sempre triste_

_O que fará?_

_Seu poder é tão grande_

_Os dois lados possui_

_Alcançara o palco mais alto do planeta_

_E só um reinará,_

_O poder do Universo em suas mãos ficará_

_Se o mau reinar,_

_Tamaran cairá,_

_O Universo sofrerá._

_Se o bem prevalecer,_

_O silêncio existirá._

_Por quanto tempo mais ficará adormecido?_

Outro dia começa a amanhecer na cidade de Jump City, onde um grupo de heróis reside em uma torre em forma de "T" no meio de uma ilhota, com a visão do oceano ao horizonte. Conhecidos como Jovens Titãs, são os protetores daquele lugar, lutando contra bandidos com planos aterrorizantes e contra tudo o que era injusto.

—Pegue minha mão, Koriand'r... — dizia uma voz serena e extremamente doce.

Podia ver que era sua mãe lhe chamando, olhou ao redor, não estava mais em sua casa na Terra com seus amigos. Estava em uma montanha bem alta, várias pessoas a cercavam, pareciam tamaranianos; podia ver uma luz brilhante vinda das nuvens, não sabia exatamente o que era... Deveria ter uns doze anos na época, já sabia controlar bem seus poderes.

—Mamãe? — a chamou, tentando alcançar a mão pequena estendida.

Tudo virou um caos, as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, o terror dominou aquele povo. As cenas eram grandes borrões coloridos e nebulosos, queria tanto se lembrar daquele dia e de onde estava naquele exato momento; nunca conseguiu recordar aquele instante, era como se tivesse ficado perdido em algum lugar de sua memória ou como se o filme estivesse com falhas.

A tamaraniana acordou com um pouco de suor na testa, deveria ter se mexido muito durante a noite com seu sonho. Sonho ou pesadelo? Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira ao lado de sua cama para ver o horário. Cinco da manhã. Ninguém estaria acordado essa hora, tinha certeza disso. Virou-se para o outro lado na tentativa de pegar no sono de novo, mas foi em vão. Estava sofrendo de insônia há alguns dias quando ele... Não gostava nem de se lembrar disso.

Levantou-se por fim, pegou seu traje casual no armário, segunda gaveta a direita e foi em direção ao banheiro, atravessou o corredor silencioso e procurou não mudar esse fato, se alguém a visse começariam a fazer perguntas e não estava disposta a isso. Queria ficar sozinha e pensar no que faria depois.

Alcançou a porta do banheiro, a abriu, entrou e a trancou. Não queria mais incômodos. Seus olhos viajaram do piso de cerâmica branco até o espelho pendurado em cima da pia. Riu de sua própria imagem: seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, ao redor dos olhos havia olheiras profundas resultantes de noites mal dormidas. Trocou-se rapidamente e em pouco tempo já estava voltando para seu quarto.

Passou pelo aposento de Robin e lembrou-se do que havia ocorrido há uma semana...

_Flashback:_

—_Star, precisamos conversar... — um adolescente sério disse, tirando o sorriso da garota de cabelo vermelho que estava com ele._

—_O que foi, Robin? — questionou, curiosidade sempre foi uma característica sua._

—_Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos. — jogou as palavras, enquanto observava o pôr-do-sol no teto da Torre Titã._

_ Ela o olhou confusa, tentando entender suas palavras que soavam tão frias e duras. Tinha feito algo que o desagradou? Foi algo que disse? _

—_Não entendi... — murmurou, com os olhos observando outro lugar, não queria encará-lo._

—_Os vilões estão ficando cada vez mais perigosos, Star. — por que agora não se sentia mais tão confortável com sua presença e com o garoto lhe chamando de Star? — É para o bem de todos que fiquemos apenas amigos. Compreende? _

_ Não, de fato não compreendia. _

—_Podemos lutar juntos, eles querem nossa separação. — ela disse com convicção, mas aquilo não mudou o jeito que ele falava._

—_Eu já disse não. — disse agora com toda frieza que conseguiu colocar em seu tom de voz._

_ Starfire surpreendeu-se com a mudança repentina, seus orbes verdes começaram a lacrimejar, procurou segurar suas lágrimas. O viu ir embora e entrar pela porta metálica para a sala da Torre. Não o seguiria. Não se atreveria a isso. Continuou a olhar o Sol se pôr no horizonte sozinha, como sempre ficou após a morte de sua família. Algo havia quebrado dentro de si e sabia muito bem o que era._

_Fim flashback._

Os outros titãs até tentaram perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas nenhum deles conseguiu informações úteis. Isso já os estava preocupando, pois Robin e Starfire não conversavam mais um com o outro e a ruiva saía de seu quarto muito raramente. O clima estava ficando muito pesado ali, alguém teria que agir e ousar questionar o que estaria acontecendo. Ravena foi a mais corajosa.

A telepata, cansada do silêncio de seus amigos, bateu na porta do quarto de sua melhor amiga para tentar fazê-la sair de lá. Estava ali dentro fazia um bom tempo, sabia que ela só saía de seus aposentos quando ninguém estava por perto.

—Star, Mutano preparou umas atividades divertidas para fazermos hoje. Não que eu ache divertido, mas como você gosta de aprender coisas novas... — disse, olhando para a porta, que continuava trancada.

—Não quero sair daqui. — respondeu uma menina, muito magoada.

—Vamos Star, me diga o que está acontecendo. Eu sou sua amiga, precisa me contar...

Raven não era a melhor das conselheiras e nem a melhor das ouvintes, não conseguia lidar muito bem com sentimentos, especialmente para mostrá-los. Nunca foi muito sociável e seu jeito demonstra que gosta de ficar sozinha, mas iria tentar animar a sua companheira de time a qualquer custo, mesmo que não tivesse muito jeito com as palavras.

Ao notar que não houve respostas, usou seus poderes para atravessar a parede e adentrar o quarto. Encontrou Starfire deitada em cima de sua cama de colcha roxa, as cortinas rosa estavam fechadas, as janelas cerradas e nem o Sol, nem o vento poderiam entrar ali. Quase todas as luzes estavam apagadas e a penumbra reinava. A tamaraniana estava com uma caixa em formato redondo e vermelha ao seu lado, a telepata pôde ver que estava lotada de fotos. Apenas uma estava nas mãos da garota e logo Raven percebeu do que se tratava a tristeza de sua amiga.

A foto tinha sido tirada no parque de Jump City, enquanto Mutano e Cyborg jogavam uma partida de algum jogo, que não conseguia se recordar. E como esquecer o que Robin e Starfire faziam, até deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se. Foi naquele dia que o menino prodígio havia ensinado a alienígena à andar de bicicleta. Foi difícil no começo, o garoto foi muito paciente com ela, deu as instruções um milhão de vezes, e logo a menina pegou o jeito. Logo os dois estavam passeando de bicicleta pelo parque, rindo um com o outro. Pelos seus olhares, dava para perceber que se amavam demais, se respeitavam e que algo sem entendimentos se passava ali. Quem tirou a foto foi um fotógrafo que passava por ali e se apaixonou pela conexão dos dois, deu uma cópia, uma pra cada um e disse que nunca havia visto algo do tipo.

_**If you haven't changed your mind  
Soba ni ite hoshii yo tonight **_

(Se você não mudou de idéia

Quero que fique do meu lado essa noite.)

A telepata voltou ao presente e aproximou-se da outra. Resolveu sentar no chão, ao seu lado. Estava caçando as palavras adequadas em sua mente para falar e animar a pessoa que sempre pareceu ser a menina mais feliz do Universo inteiro.

—Todos estamos preocupados com você... — começou Raven, pensou que tinha começado bem. —Você não é a mesma há alguns dias. Sinto sua falta para meditar comigo. — era a mais pura verdade.

—Desculpe, Raven. Não ando me sentindo disposta para fazer nada. — encarou sua amiga e pela primeira vez, a outra viu uma dor gigantesca nos olhos dela.

_**Tsuyogaru koto ni tsukareta no **__**  
Osana sugita no everytime I think about you baby **__**  
Ima nara ieru I miss you .**___

(Me cansei das coisas que fortaleciam

Ficou infantil demais, eu penso em você o tempo todo

Agora posso dizer eu sinto a sua falta.)

—Starfire, ficar da maneira que você está não vai resolver seu problema. Tem que enfrentar o que a está deixando magoada de frente e mostrar que é forte. — até se surpreendeu com suas palavras.

—Sabe o que aconteceu, não é? — sua voz era baixa.

—Soube desde o momento que vi essa foto em suas mãos. — olhou para a foto, levantou-se do chão e começou a ir em direção a porta, mas parou e começou a falar de costas. — Não adianta fugir de um problema, Star. Ele sempre vai te perseguir, sabe disso, não é? E creio que o que Robin falou não era muito sincero, às vezes ele faz coisas que se arrepende depois. Os humanos fazem isso... Acredito que todos os seres do Universo fazem isso. — concluiu, virou-se para mostrar-lhe um pequeno sorriso da melhor maneira que conseguia e saiu do quarto.

A tamaraniana suspirou e olhou novamente para a lembrança que estava em suas mãos. Aquele tinha sido um dos melhores momentos de toda sua vida, mesmo sendo tão jovem, já poderia dizer uma coisa dessas. Quando conheceu seus amigos, sempre teve uma conexão forte com o líder. Já no primeiro dia, começaram a ser melhores amigos, conversavam sobre tudo. Odiava quando Slade aparecia, fazia o menino prodígio ficar obcecado em achá-lo e se trancar no quarto por dias. Era a única que conseguia o tirar de lá.

Olhou para a saída de seu quarto, colocou a foto novamente na caixa de onde saiu, fechou a tampa com cuidado, levantou-se da cama segurando o objeto, foi até o armário e colocou na prateleira mais alta. Feito isso, secou as lágrimas com as palmas da mão e estava decidida que iria se animar um pouquinho. Não adiantava chorar.

* * *

Olá, leitores *-*

Estou reescrevendo os dois primeiros capítulos da fanfic! É que pra mim tava tãoooo sem noção ahauahauhs xD

Ai eu mudei um pouco a história, mas não influencia os demais capítulos, ok?

O que acharam? *-* Adorei esse capítulo!

Ah! A música se chama Endless Story - Yuna Ito. É simplesmente perfeita, não é? Alguém sabe como colocar caracteres japoneses aqui? Eu tentei mas não deu muito certo ^^'

Deixem uma review pra mim, onegai shimasuuuuuu!

Byeeee


	2. A Captura

**Nunca Te Abandonarei**

* * *

_Existem tantas noites como dias, e cada uma dura o mesmo que o dia que vem depois. Até a vida mais feliz não pode ser medida sem alguns momentos de escuridão, e a palavra "feliz" perderia o sentido se não estivesse equilibrada pela tristeza._

_- Carl Jung_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – A Captura**

Starfire estava no pequeno parque de diversões da cidade com seus amigos. Raven estava realmente certa, conseguiu se animar um pouco com as atrações do local. Mutano e Cyborg tentavam ajudá-la a entender todos os eventos. Robin estava lá também, mas não parecia assim tão animado, estava pensativo demais. Talvez arrependido pelo que tinha dito...

—Que tal irmos à roda gigante? — perguntou o garoto com olhos verdes, apontando.

—Roda gigante...? — murmurou a tamaraniana, perdendo um pouco do entusiasmo.

A primeira e última vez que foi nela tinha sido com o menino prodígio. Tinha provado algodão doce e adorado, viu os fogos de artifício no ar e ficou maravilhada com tantas coisas incríveis que havia na Terra. Gostava muito de estar ali. Não admitia, mas dentro do seu coração, os glodarianos foram a melhor coisa que havia acontecido para ela. Sem que eles a tivesse capturado do seu planeta natal, sem ela ter fugido da nave deles que estava próxima da Terra, nunca teria conhecido seus amigos. Uma vez tinha ouvido falar em destino e como muitas coisas estão predestinadas a acontecer. Achava que essa era a palavra certa.

—Vamos sim! — disse e puxou Mutano.

Todos a seguiram e logo os cinco entraram na cabine que havia sido reformada para caber mais pessoas. O atendente fechou a porta e certificou-se que tudo estava seguro. Em pouco tempo estavam subindo até o ponto mais alto e parado. Um silêncio desconfortável predominou, ninguém conseguia pensar em algo que o quebrasse. Starfire olhava pela grande janela, viu vários pontos estrelados no céu, sabia exatamente qual era o seu planeta: a estrela mais brilhante de todas. Sentiu uma pequena pontada em seu peito, era a saudade.

Robin estava do outro lado da cabine olhando as estrelas também, mas não para observar. Sentia-se muito culpado por ter dito aquilo, mas será que não era para o bem dela? Tinha certeza que estava certo em seus atos, mas mesmo assim... Por que a culpa o seguia?

_**Itami no nai sekai nante nai yo**_

_**tada furetai mamoritai dake****  
****akaku somaru yuugure o mitsumeru**_

(Não há algo como um mundo sem dor

Eu só quero tocar e proteger, mas

Eu só consigo olhar para um céu vermelho.]

Trocou olhares com a ruiva, mas ela logo desviou e voltou a observar o céu.

De repente, um tremor começou. Um terremoto? Viram uma nave pousando em cima do oceano e criaturas verdes saindo de dentro dela, voando. Espera... Conheciam de algum lugar... Glodarianos! O que estariam fazendo ali? Da última vez foi por causa da...

—Protejam a Starfire! — ordenou o líder do grupo, impressionando a todos.

—Eu sei me cuidar sozinha! — disse, brava.

—Não é hora de discutir, temos que derrotá-los. — disse Raven, ficando no meio dos dois.

Assim que puderam, saíram da atração do parque e correram para combater o inimigo recém-chegado. Os glodarianos estavam gerando caos na praia, assustando os cidadãos que corriam para longe deles. Um boomerang parou um deles quando estava prestes a jogar uma carrocinha de picolé em cima de uma mulher, olhou de onde o objeto tinha vindo.

—Não acha que está grande demais pra fazer birra por causa de um sorvete? — disse o menino prodígio, sorrindo.

—Viemos aqui pegá-la! — apontou para a tamaraniana. — E nada vai nos impedir!

—Ah é? Tem certeza? TITÃS, ATACAR!

A luta logo começou, quatro titãs foram para o ataque. Menos uma. Sabia que deveria batalhar, mas não sentia felicidade suficiente para usar seus poderes.

—Star, cuidado! — saiu de seus pensamentos quando alguém a chamou e viu dois glodarianos indo ao seu encontro.

Tentou voar para desviar, mas não tinha conseguido. Eles a pegaram em cheio, a seguraram e rapidamente colocaram uma algema que a impedia de usar qualquer coisa. Fez de tudo para se libertar, mas não conseguia fazer muita coisa.

—Starfire! — Robin gritou, tentando chegar até lá, mas sem mais nem menos foi jogado longe com uma explosão.

Apenas a viu ser arrastada para dentro da nave, enquanto sua consciência se esvaia, assim como a dos outros. Tentou levantar, mas suas pernas não obedeceram. Viu a única pessoa que amou na vida ir embora e apenas de uma palavra conseguia lembrar: arrependimento. Por que tinha feito aquilo para ela?

Enquanto ia sendo arrastada, ela pensou que aquele talvez fosse seu destino... Ele já não se importava mais e não iria atrás dela, pelo menos era o que achava.

* * *

Oiii ^^

Eu sei que ficou curtinho xD Mas como só era essa a ideia do capítulo 2, então não escrevi muito.

Críticas e sugestões são muitoooo bemvindas, ok?

Adoro vocês ;)

Byee

Bela


	3. Missing

**Nunca Te Abandonarei**

* * *

_Das mais escuras nuvens, cai água clara e fertilizante... (Ditado chinês.)_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Missing.**

Estava ventando muito naquela parte da cidade, o vento era frio e levava as folhas caídas de árvores por todo o lado. Elas flutuavam feito plumas leves e macias de pássaros livres. Voavam no horizonte sem fim e poderiam até fazer desenhos com o vento.

—Robin. — a menina de cabelo azulado chamou seu líder, tirando o capuz.

O menino estava no telhado da Torre vendo o movimento da cidade, compenetrado em seus próprios pensamentos. Não pensava em como capturar vilões perigosos, nem em Slade, nem em nada do tipo... Pensava em como poderia salvar a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Olhou para trás quando ouviu seu nome.

—Estamos prontos para ir. — disse a outra se virando para entrar.

—Nós vamos encontrá-la, não vamos? — perguntou ele não saindo do lugar, com o olhar perdido.

Ravena virou para encará-lo.

—Claro que vamos, mas não se ficarmos parados aqui. — disse simplesmente, colocou seu capuz e parou de costas para ele. — Não esqueça que ela também é minha melhor amiga. — foram suas últimas palavras antes de entrar pela porta.

Robin, o líder dos Jovens Titãs, entendeu que não era o único sofrendo e deu um longo suspiro antes de correr para seguir o ritmo da menina. Os dois andaram rapidamente até a garagem da Torre, onde avistaram seus amigos dentro da espaçonave. Adentraram-na também, se arrumando para a viagem.

—Motores ativados! — Cyborg disse, mexendo na alavanca vermelha.

—Escudos ativados! — Ravena disse, usando seu poder para ligar o sistema de defesa.

—Armas e lasers ativados! — Mutano disse, colocando sua mão no sensor de armamento.

—Certo Titãs, preparem-se! Nós vamos para o espaço! — disse Robin, apertando o botão de lançamento.

Do outro lado do espaço, os glodarianos continuavam seu caminho para a Cidadela com a tamaraniana, que estava desacordada e presa em uma cela de alta segurança, com grades de eletricidade.

—Glodervil, senhor. A tamaraniana já foi capturada e está bem presa. — um deles falava por vídeo-conferência.

—Ótimo trabalho, Tenente-Coronel Wingler. Quero um relatório completo de suas experiências com a jovem. — lançou um olhar malvado para a adolescente de cabelos vermelhos que aparecia no fundo da tela. — Estou ansioso para recebê-la aqui. — olhou diretamente para o outro — General Glodervil desligando. — a tela ficou preta.

Wingler era um glodariano alto, forte, com maldade que superava todos daquela super nave. Aproximou-se da cela de Starfire, ordenou para os soldados se distanciarem. Após colocar a senha, adentrou o recinto, caminhando na direção de sua prisioneira. Abaixou-se e olhou para seu rosto.

—Princesa Koriand'r da família real de Tamaran, o planeta mais desenvolvido de todo o Universo... — tocou-lhe a face. — Em breve minhas experiências começarão. — riu para si.

—Tenente-Coronel, nós estamos com tudo pronto na _sala_. — um soldado apareceu falando.

—Ótimo, ótimo. Levem-na para lá imediatamente! — viu dois soldados a carregando. — As experiências vão começar mais breve do que pensa...

Enquanto isso, quatro adolescentes viajam em uma nave pequena procurando a amiga raptada. Já tinham passado por uns quatro planetas e nenhum foi detectado como a Cidadela pelo computador de bordo.

—Cara, tem certeza que isso aí tá funcionando? Nós já passamos por quatro planetas!— o menino verde perguntou, desconfiando que a máquina pudesse estar quebrada.

—Claro que está! Eu chequei tudo antes de virmos para cá! — Cyborg disse bravo, defendendo sua criação.

Mutano revirou seus olhos e continuou olhando para o monitor, vendo se nenhuma nave inimiga os abordava. Tudo estava muito quieto... O espaço era tão quieto assim? O silêncio predominou entre os Titãs.

Todas as pessoas têm esperança e fé por alguma coisa: algumas acreditam que dias melhores virão; outras que pessoas desaparecidas há muito tempo poderão estar em casa de noite, dizendo que acabaram de chegar de uma viagem longa. Os jovens acreditavamque encontrariam Starfire antes dos alienígenas que a raptaram pudessem fazer algo contra ela...

Na imensidão do espaço, a nave glodariana fazia rapidamente seu percurso entre as estrelas. Estavam quase chegando à Cidadela.

—Senhor Wingler, já a colocamos na mesa. — um Major chamado Eitlar disse.

Eitlar não parecia nada com um glodariano... Talvez por não ser um. Seu pai era um glodariano, mas sua mãe era uma pateriana. Uma raça parecida com os humanos, muito poderosa em força e intelecto. Foi ser Major pela influência de seu pai, que era um importante General. Não era o pior deles...

—Certo, Major. Ligue a máquina! — ordenou Wingler ficando do lado da tamaraniana e Eitlar a ligou como pedido. — Coloque o capacete nela. — apontou para um soldado qualquer.

—Sim, senhor! — o homem o fez.

—Senhor Wingler, o que exatamente essa máquina faz? — perguntou Eitlar que ainda era novo nisso.

—Essa máquina, meu garoto, faz qualquer um que ponha o capacete ter seus piores pesadelos. — riu malvadamente, colocando a mão direita no ombro do rapaz. — Aproveite o momento, vai achar bem interessante.

Para o tenente-coronel, Eitlar era como um filho, já que era um moço obediente, forte, talentoso e com um futuro brilhante pela frente. Além de ter um pai influente... Era seu braço direito e concebia a ele a oportunidade de fazer qualquer pergunta.

O meio glodariano olhou para a menina de cabelos vermelhos profundamente, imaginando como seria sua personalidade e a cor de seus olhos. Pensou se o que estavam fazendo era certo, afinal o que os tamaranianos tinham de tão ruim para oferecer?

—Olhe só para a expressão dela! Deve estar sofrendo muito! — Wingler apontou, rindo com os outros em uníssono.

O único que não ria era o Major, ele não via graça nenhuma em torturar os prisioneiros. Por que ele não ria? Talvez por haver um lado humano dentro de si, no mais profundo de sua alma, de seu ser.

Starfire se mexia de um lado para o outro com expressão de dor e algumas lágrimas caiam de seu rosto juvenil. Estava tendo pesadelos horríveis com aquele capacete de tortura.

De repente, ela acordou, assustando todos os glodarianos que pensavam que a menina só iria acordar algumas horas à frente. Algo tinha dado errado na experiência de tortura: a máquina tinha quebrado ou a tamaraniana teve força suficiente para não se deixar levar pelas imagens distorcidas da realidade.

—Soldados, rápido! Ponham as algemas e os óculos especiais nela! — o Tenente-Coronel gritou e uns dez soldados avançaram na prisioneira.

O Major olhou para a menina e finalmente descobriu a cor de seus olhos: verdes como de qualquer tamaraniano. Mas para ele, os olhos dela tinham algo a mais... Tinham um brilho, um tom de verde bem diferente que nunca tinha visto. Eram os olhos mais bonitos que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

Ela por sua vez retirou o capacete, o jogando bem longe. Dois glodarianos tentaram segurá-la, mas foram facilmente nocauteados. Ao se distrair com outro guarda, três deles conseguiram a segurar e colocar os objetos que a impediriam de usar seus poderes. Koriand'r tentava de tudo para se soltar, mas conseguiram a dominar e colocar na cela de novo.

—Está vendo, Eitlar? É assim que se faz um trabalho bem feito! — bateu de leve nas costas do outro. — Agora vamos voltar ao nosso trabalho. — saiu da sala, indo para a central da nave.

O meio pateriano olhou para a porta automática por onde tinha saído seu superior, virou seu olhar para a outra porta onde ficavam os prisioneiros. Tinha decidido o que fazer.

No mesmo momento, em outra parte do Universo, os quatro jovens continuavam sua trajetória. Todos já estavam bem cansados, havia se passado cinco horas desde que começaram a procura. Queriam parar, mas seu líder não deixava. Dizia que sua amiga não pararia se fosse para encontrá-los, por que parar por ela então?

—Robin, nós temos que parar. Temos que dormir, continuaremos a procura amanhã bem cedo. Não é prudente seguirmos viajando se estamos cansados. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer com nós. — Ravena o chamou para a voz da razão e ele odiava quando ela tinha razão.

—Mas a Star...

—Ela vai ficar bem. Ela sabe se virar sozinha. — Cyborg o interrompeu, já estava bem cansado.

—Tudo bem, Titãs. APENAS uma noite.

—Onde nós vamos ficar? Aposto que vocês não pensaram nisso, né? — Mutano perguntou, desafiando.

—Aquele planeta ali parece um bom lugar para montarmos acampamento. — Robin falou, apontando para um planeta azul e rosa.

—Para mim parece ótimo. — o meio robô murmurou.

Em pouco tempo já tinham pousado no planeta e todos estavam dormindo em suas tendas improvisadas. Todos, menos um... O menino maravilha... Ficava pensando, imaginando como a pessoa que mais amava deveria estar, será que ela estaria sofrendo? Será que aqueles que a raptaram fossem tão ruins assim?

Na nave glodariana, quatro guardas estavam vigiando a cela com a prisioneira mais perigosa. É claro que com as algemas e os óculos especiais não poderia ser uma grande ameaça, mas do mesmo jeito ela tinha escapado da outra vez. Teriam que reforçar a segurança em tudo, era uma adversária poderosa.

O Major aproximou-se da cela de Koriand'r, a observou de longe; ela estava sentada no chão, no canto esquerdo, com as costas na parede. Parecia bem triste. Parou para mandar os guardas para outro lugar, abrindo a prisão em seguida, entrando e ficando do lado da tamaraniana. Ajoelhou-se de frente para ela.

—Quem é você? — perguntou a menina com medo.

—Meu nome é Eitlar, não vou te machucar. — colocou sua mão na mão dela.

Ao sentir o toque quente do major, assustou-se um pouco. O sentiu tirar suas algemas e seus óculos, agora poderia usar seus poderes e sair dali! Mas para que? Nada tinha restado no seu passado... Apenas migalhas...

—Por... Por que você fez isso? — questionou incerta, olhando nos olhos verdes do rapaz.

—Eu sinto que posso confiar em você. — ele disse, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo no rosto da jovem.

—Você não é como os outros glodarianos... Você é diferente... — ela sussurrou, com lágrimas correndo pela sua linda face.

—Não chore. — enxugou as lágrimas da menina com as mãos. — Trouxe uma coisa para você. — tirou da casaca um pano branco que enrolava alguma coisa.

A tamaraniana olhou desconfiada para o embrulho.

—Abra. — aconselhou, não tirando os olhos dela.

Ao abrir com suas mãos trêmulas, surpreendeu-se ao ver a comida de seu planeta natal, era algo que não comia há muito tempo.

—Como...

—Eu pesquisei sobre você, Princesa Koriand'r. — disse de um jeito amável enquanto a via comer lentamente.

—Não, Koriand'r não. — disse, pegando a mão dele.

—Não?

—Me chame de Kori. — disse sorrindo, com ele sorrindo também.

—Tudo bem, _**Kori**_.

Starfire sabia que tinha acabado de arrumar um amigo no meio de seus inimigos mais antigos.

* * *

Oi pessoas!

**Peço MILLLLLLL DESCULPAS!**

Eu sei que eu não atualizo essa fic há MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOO tempo, mas quero que vocês saibam que eu não vou abandoná-la, eu só precisava de inspiração pra escrever. Nessas férias, eu peguei meu caderno de escrever, olhei profundamente para a folha e falei: "EU VOU ATUALIZAR TUDO, A INSPIRAÇÃO TEM QUE VIR DE QUALQUER JEITO." E voalá! xD Ela veio mesmo!

Espero que tenham gostado e todas as pessoas que acompanham minhas outras fics, eu não vou abandonar nenhuma delas. Cada uma tem um pedaço no meu coração xD Então não se preocupem em abandono, ok? Demorar talvez eu demore, mas NÃOOO dois anos, ok? No máximo 1 mês ou 2 meses, tudo vai depender de como minha vida estará no 3º ano do colegial x.x

Esse ditado chinês do inicio não é a cara do capitulo? xD Todos os capitulos vão ter uma entradinha dessas daqui pra frente.

**Deixem reviews please! *-***

**Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Kisses,**

**Bela.**


	4. Bemvinda a Cidadela

**Nunca Te Abandonarei**

_"Assim como a cera, naturalmente dura e rígida, torna-se, com um pouco de calor tão moldável que se pode levá-la a tomar a forma que se desejar, também se pode, com um pouco de cortesia e amabilidade, conquistar os obstinados e os hostis." (Arthur Schopenhauer)_

**Capitulo 4 – Bem-vinda à Cidadela.**

Após umas duas horas, a nave glodariana finalmente conseguiu chegar ao seu destino final: o império da raça glodariana. Ao sobrevoar a cidade principal pode-se ver prédios altos em fileira, super naves voando como se fossem um tipo de transporte muito utilizado por aquele povo.

—Destino final: Cidadela. — disse a voz eletrônica masculina do computador da nave.

—Já não era sem tempo! — o tenente-coronel Wingler exclamou, cansado de estar naquele mesmo ambiente por tanto tempo, a viagem foi exaustiva e tudo por uma mera princesinha de Tamaran.

Pouco a pouco, o meio de transporte espacial foi diminuindo a velocidade gradativamente, o piloto de capacete apertou alguns botões do grande painel de controle e as rodas aparecem para o lado de fora, ele pegou no volante e começou a fazer o pouso com um pouco de turbulência, mas nada tão chocante.

—Já chegamos? — perguntou Starfire, assustada pelo que estava por vir assim que a tirassem daquela cela mal-iluminada e fria.

— Penso que sim. — olhou e não viu nenhum soldado no corredor e a mirou. — Eu prometo que farei algo por você. — beijou-lhe a mão com carinho como um cavalheiro, levantou-se, deu um pequeno sorriso para ela e saiu daquele cubículo.

Foi caminhando pelos corredores, sua intenção era chegar onde seu superior estivesse e tentar levar a princesa consigo e deixá-la em um lugar mais seguro do que, com certeza, iriam a levar. Sentia algo quando olhou em seus olhos pela primeira vez, uma mistura de emoções e sentimentos, seu peito disparou ao pensar nisso e arrepiou-se. Deixou de lado os pensamentos e continuou sua procura, passou pela porta aberta que levava para a sala de comandos e parou quando o avistou.

—Senhor Wingler... — o chamou ríspido, da maneira como tinha aprendido.

—Ah, meu garoto. Fez boa viagem? O que achou? — perguntou o outro militar, virando a cadeira giratória de metal para o moço, animado.

—Foi satisfatório. — limitou-se a dizer e procurou palavras para fazer seu pedido. — Sabe aquela tamaraniana que capturamos... — começou, o que fez a expressão do outro mudar completamente para raiva.

—O que tem ela? — perguntou hostilmente.

—Para onde a vão levar?

—Para onde todos os escravos vão, as masmorras e depois... bom, você já sabe. — falou, se deliciando com a visão das torturas praticadas. — Por quê?

—É que...

—Ah, já entendi. — levantou a mão para fazê-lo parar de falar e deu um sorriso malvado. — Você a quer como escrava, não é isso? Não seja por isso. Nós temos muitos outros escravos, aquela criatura insignificante não fará diferença alguma.

O Major tentou disfarçar o olhar de repulsa o máximo que pode, mas pensou que não conseguiu ser tão convincente. A raiva brotou em suas mãos e teve que fechar os punhos, como alguém poderia falar isso de uma forma de vida tão adorável e doce como Kory? Já tinha ouvido histórias que o povo tamaraniano era um povo guerreiro que lutava pela liberdade, talvez os outros planetas do Universo sentissem inveja por causa disso e os quisessem prender. Não haveria outra explicação, pelo menos não a encontrou.

— Tenente-coronel, acabamos de pousar. — disse o co-piloto aparecendo na grande e fina tela led de cristal.

—Ótimo, ótimo. — fez um sinal para os soldados buscarem a Princesa e dentro de poucos minutos a trouxeram relutantemente. — Isso não são modos de uma princesa se comportar, não é? — perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira, indo em sua direção e a olhando seriamente, o que não a intimidou nem um pouco.

—Você vai pagar caro por isso! — ela disse com raiva e seus olhos ficando totalmente verdes, podia soltar uma starbolt naquele minuto.

—Muito ingrata por sinal também. Deveria nos agradecer por termos lhe dado esses poderes. — ele disse, dando-lhe um tapa na face com gosto.

Eitlar lhe segurou as mãos fortemente quando viu que outro tapa iria recair sobre o rosto da menina, Wingler virou-se para ele e surpreendeu-se com tamanha seriedade que este o estava o fitando.

—Não a machuque. — disse, elevando o tom de voz para que os soldados também o ouvissem em alto e bom som.

—O que está fazendo? — questionou o tenente-coronel estupefato de raiva.

—Ordens do General, ele não quer que a machuquem. — inventou uma desculpa qualquer, só queria ajudá-la.

O outro militar resolveu não questioná-lo, seu pai era General-de-Exército, ou seja, era quase o cargo mais alto do exército glodariano. Mexer com seu filho era arrumar uma briga feia, ou até uma forma de desaparecer misteriosamente, ninguém se atrevia a isso.

—Pois bem. —começou Wingler se recompondo e a mirando friamente. — Não pense que está liberta de mim, sua estadia na Cidadela será longa e terrível.

Um sub-oficial entrou na sala naquele instante, pediu as devidas licenças e comunicou que já era autorizada a saída deles e da prisioneira de guerra. Os soldados a algemaram com equipamentos impossibilitando que ela usasse seus poderes contra eles, apesar de tudo, a tamaraniana não se sentia confortável em voltar a aquele lugar. Só de lembrar-se das experiências... Não queria nem recordar sobre aquele terror que havia passado quando era um pouco menor.

A rampa de acesso a plataforma foi abaixada e vários glodarianos esperavam ansiosos lá fora para ver o que tinham trazido de novo. Alguns curiosos ficaram surpresos em ver a Princesa Koriand'r daquele jeito, um povo tão guerreiro como eram chamados. Para aquela raça, capturá-la era sinal de poder e superioridade.

Foram descendo até encontrarem o grande Coronel que havia mandado fazer uma busca na Terra inteira para achá-la e capturá-la assim que a encontrassem. Ele usava trajes finos do exército, sua cara era de poucos amigos e o olhar frio era sua característica principal, era aquele glodariano que estava falando com Weigler após o sucesso da missão pelo vídeo.

—Olha só, nossa convidada de honra chegou para alegrar nossa festa. — riu ao dizer isso e outros soldados o acompanharam. — Vejo que não mudou nada.

—Você que pensa. — falou com toda coragem que pretendia demonstrar no momento, não sendo o que realmente sentia por dentro.

—Atrevida. — falou mal com ódio e pensou em batê-la no rosto, mas mudou de ideia.

—Senhor Coronel. — começou Eitlar procurando o respeito em sua voz e dando um passo a frente.

—Eitlar, ótima captura não acha? — como todo os homens do exército, ele não era nenhuma exceção a regra de bajular e ser gentil com o Major.

—Se me dá a permissão, senhor, eu gostaria de levá-la para minha casa. — explicou tudo de uma vez para ser mais rápido.

—O que? Por quê?

—Eu a quero como minha escrava. — respondeu o jovem não perdendo a compostura de malvado.

—Não pensa que as masmorras seriam um lugar mais _apropriado_ para ela? — seus olhos repousaram sobre a adolescente que sentiu um arrepio na espinha do jeito que ele a olhava.

—Na minha casa as coisas vão ser piores, acredite em mim. — disse de modo convincente.

O Coronel logo entendeu sua mensagem e deu uma risada bem barulhenta, Eitlar era exatamente como o pai, o que mudava era apenas seu corpo parecido com o deu um humano.

—Guardas, levem-na para a casa do Major. — deu ordens que rapidamente foram cumpridas pelos soldados de baixa patente.

O jovem mestiço sentiu-se extremamente aliviado de conseguir enganar o Coronel e salvar Kory de um destino horripilante e sem esperanças nas masmorras úmidas e sujas da Cidadela. Olhou-a nos olhos e não pode evitar sentir um certo medo da parte dela, não era pra menos, ele tinha interpretado muito bem. Agora era só ganhar sua confiança e mostrar que poderiam ser amigos, apesar de seus povos serem inimigos desde... Há muito tempo atrás, não era nem nascido.

Os quatro titãs perderam-se várias vezes para encontrar o planeta dos glodarianos e tiveram que muitas vezes parar para pedir informações. Às vezes os nativos não eram tão amigáveis quanto pareciam. Mas é claro, o Universo é um lugar muito grande, fácil de se perder e com muitos tipos diferentes de espécies.

Chegando à casa de Eitlar, casa? Estava mais para uma mansão bem luxuosa e decorada com bom estilo. Ordenou que a deixassem na sala e fossem embora depressa, ela ficou amedrontada quando ele aproximou-se dela. Será que tinha tido impressões erradas sobre ele? Ele foi tão gentil, será que era mentira?

—Não vou te fazer nada. — disse suavemente e pegou a chave das algemas no seu bolso do casaco vermelho que lhe cobria até os pés.

Chegou mais perto para poder lhe tirar aquelas amarras que estavam prendendo seus pulsos e seus poderes. Mirou-o e por um minuto lembrou-se do primeiro dia que havia pousado (ou caído) na Terra, Robin a havia ajudado a fazer isso e ela ainda o beijou para poder falar a língua dele. Corou com a recordação e o outro não deixou escapar.

—Eu sou tão irresistível assim pra corar em minha presença? — perguntou, o que a fez corar mais ainda, virou-se de costas para ele para esconder o embaraço.

—Você é bem convencido. — disse colocando a mão direita no pulso esquerdo, estava um pouco vermelho devido ao aperto.

Ele não recuou.

—Kory. — chamou-a com tanto carinho que ela não pode resistir ao chamado, fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado de modo tão carinhoso e atencioso.

—Você mora sozinho? — quis perguntar para mudar o foco da conversa, sua curiosidade sempre tirava o melhor de si.

—Moro, desde que minha mãe morreu e meu pai tornou-se General. — disse, com um tom de tristeza na voz e nos olhos.

Starfire virou-se ao notar aquele tom melancólico.

—Eu não pretendo torná-la escrava. Pretendo levá-la de volta para onde quiser, se não desejar minha companhia. — ela o olhou com mistério, nenhum glodariano que conhecia havia proposto algo desse tipo.

—Eu não tenho para onde ir. — disse simplesmente ao lembrar-se da briga que teve com Robin alguns dias atrás.

—Então pode ficar aqui o quanto tempo quiser. — pegou-lhe as duas mãos pequenas e deu um grande sorriso.

Estava um pouco nervosa, mas retribuiu. Em pouco tempo o jovem estava chamando sua funcionária que trabalhava como governanta da casa, enquanto estava fora em missões para a Cidadela. A mulher não era glodariana também, parecia até uma tamaraniana, mas seu cabelo era diferente: azul. Seu nome era Nina e fez uma pequena reverência para a outra quando foram apresentadas.

—Não precisa de tanta formalidade. — disse a titã sorrindo.

—Minha mãe sempre me falou que as Princesas de Tamaran eram muito bonitas e agora vejo que ela tinha toda a razão. — disse com os olhos brilhando deixando Star um pouco sem jeito.

—Você também é bonita. É tamaraniana? — perguntou Kory.

—Sou sim, mas meu pai era de outro planeta, por isso tenho esse cabelo azul. — explicou, não deixando de sorrir.

—Entendi. — murmurou e já estava com o olhar perdido na grandeza da casa, até lembrava o palácio onde morava na sua terra natal.

Ficou com saudades de repente e lembrou-se do sonho que teve há algum tempo atrás, que não a deixava dormir de forma alguma. Ouviu seu nome real ser chamado por Nina que já estava nas escadas, a esperando para subirem.

—Aonde vamos? — questionou a titã, confusa.

—Eitlar me disse para levá-la para o melhor quarto da casa. — respondeu e continuou subindo para que a outra a seguisse também.

Starfire subiu uns três degraus e depois deu uma rápida olhada para o glodariano que rumava a seu escritório do lado do salão antes da escada. Ele sentiu, parou de andar e a olhou também. Os olhos dele demonstravam compaixão e amor. A ruiva o olhou sem nenhuma reação, mas seu coração estava agitado demais. Deu um grande sorriso e seguiu a governanta sem demoras. Eitlar ficou feliz por vê-la feliz e foi trabalhar no escritório com sua mente ainda pensando na mulher adolescente que roubou seus pensamentos sem a mínima intenção.

Foi levada até um quarto perto do principal, que era do Major. Surpreendeu-se com tanto luxo num lugar só: seu tamanho era respeitável, sua decoração do estilo da Terra. Nunca pensou que em outro planeta houvesse alguém que admirasse as coisas do planeta que tinha acabado de ser raptada. A cama era king e o edredom uma mistura de rosa com violeta, cheio de flores e babados. Ficou realmente deslumbrada ao ver tudo aquilo. Sua estadia na Cidadela seria muito melhor do que havia pensado, seria bem diferente de quando esteve lá pela primeira vez e ganhou seus poderes.

Nina deu uma pequena risadinha com o espanto da sua conterrânea, adentrou o recinto e abriu as cortinas de seda branca com desenhos de flores para mostrar a luz que vinha direto do Sol e tornava o quarto aconchegante e confortável.

—Entre. — disse a morena vendo se estava tudo em ordem.

—Puxa vida. — foi só isso que a Princesa conseguiu pronunciar antes de admirar cada canto de onde estava.

—Se está impressionada agora, espere para abrir o guarda-roupas. — Nina foi até a porta do armário e o abriu.

Viu a coisa mais linda do mundo, dentro do armário tinha um closet bem grande, com vários sapatos e diversos tipos de vestidos e roupas charmosas. E não acabava por ai, quando entrou para ver as peças mais de perto, havia várias jóias: anéis, colares, brincos, pulseiras, todas super delicadas e maravilhosas.

—Ele me pediu para arrumar tudo para vossa alteza, me mandoueu comprar os vestidos e tudo mais. — explicou e continuou mirando a garota que estava ao seu lado.

—Não precisa me chamar desse jeito, Nina. — reclamou a adolescente de um modo suave e calmo. — Pode me chamar de Star, se você quiser.

—Certo, Star. — a mestiça riu.

—Pode me responder uma pergunta?

—Claro. — olhou-a curiosa.

—Como ele fez tudo isso? Quero dizer, ele mandou comprar tudo isso, mas... — procurou especificar o que queria realmente perguntar. — Como ele podia ter tanta certeza que eu vinha pra cá?

A morena a olhou de um jeito extremamente encantador.

—Eitlar não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar indo para Terra, um planeta que ele sempre adorou e admirou. Quando ele a viu, mudou completamente. Ele nunca foi a uma missão de rapto de pessoas, sabe? Mas teve algo em você que o encantou demais. Me disse que iria te trazer pra cá de qualquer maneira e que surgiu um sentimento dentro de seu coração.

A essa altura Kory teve que sentar na cama macia, se não iria desmaiar bem ali mesmo. Ela tinha conseguido encantar alguém e ainda mais um inimigo? Era demais. Seu coração agitou-se novamente e teve que procurar a calma. Um sentimento nasceu dentro do glodariano? Será que era o que estava pensando?

Não muito longe dali, quatro amigos tinham conseguido pousar a espaçonave num lugar seguro, sem que nenhum guarda os visse ou os prendesse. O computador de bordo dizia que eles tinham chegado a seu destino final, mas como achar a pequena tamaraniana numa cidade tão grande e ameaçadora?

—Eu posso tentar senti-la. — afirmou Raven querendo ajudar a encontrar sua melhor amiga.

—Faça isso. — disse Robin, um pouco mais calmo, mas com um tom de voz agitado por estar tão perto e tão longe da pessoa que ama. — Depois que a acharmos, teremos que ter um plano para tirá-la daqui e levá-la conosco. — raciocinou o líder.

—Como vamos fazer isso? — questionou Mutano, dando um grande bocejo, estava super cansado.

—Teremos que nos infiltrar... — respondeu o menino prodígio, olhando os edifícios, não era muito diferente das grandes cidades da Terra.

Após algum tempo, nenhum sinal da presença da tamaraniana tinha sido sentido pela telepata, os meninos estavam esperando que ela conseguisse a encontrar e assim facilitar muito mais o trabalho que teriam que fazer. Estava quase desistindo da sua meditação quando algo muito mais forte acertou em cheio seu peito, caiu para trás e o verdinho já estava lá para socorrê-la.

—Raven, está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

Ela colocou uma das mãos na cabeça e Mutano a levantou com os dois braços, certificou-se que a titã estava bem o suficiente para ficar em pé sozinha.

—O que houve? — o líder já tinha esperanças.

—Eu consegui a encontrar, mas... — começou dizendo, procurando palavras pra explicar o que a tinha a jogado com tanta violência. — Algo a está rondando e eu não gostei da presença. Temos que ir atrás dela, o mais rápido possível. — terminou, com pressa, como se quisesse ir buscar a amiga naquele exato instante.

Os outros titãs não tinham gostado nem um pouco do relato de Ravena, se essa coisa misteriosa estava rondando Starfire e ela sentiu que não era algo bom, então era melhor agir depressa, a vida da tamaraniana podia estar em jogo e em pouco tempo saberiam o porquê.

* * *

**Hello people :D**

Desculpem ter demorado tanto ._. É que eu tava em época de vestibular e ai já viu. Ainda bem que eu passei! Engenharia da Computação xD para aqueles que viram meus comentários em outras fics, eu falei que ia fazer Medicina, só que eu sempre gostei das duas áreas. E ai que eu passei em engenharia, ai vou fazer isso xD

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, vocês acham que ficou muito pequeno? ._. Sugestões, críticas, etc, podem me comunicar :D

**Kisses,**

**Bela**


	5. A Profecia

**Nunca Te Abandonarei**

* * *

"_Você tem inimigos? Ótimo. __Isso significa que você defendeu algo, alguma vez em sua vida. _

_Winston Churchill_

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – A Profecia**

Já fazia algumas horas que a tamaraniana estava naquele planeta que não levava boas recordações, mas dessa vez, não estava sofrendo. Estava deitada em uma cama extremamente confortável e quentinha, seus olhos miravam a decoração do quarto. Tudo estava tão bem e isso a estava incomodando por dentro, sentia que algo muito terrível iria acontecer a qualquer minuto e esse sentimento não queria a deixar. Sua mãe uma vez lhe disse que os tamaranianos têm sexto sentido. Estava começando a acreditar nisso.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta de madeira levemente, seus orbes verdes mudaram o foco da decoração para a entrada. Tinha ideia de quem era.

—Pode entrar. — disse alto o suficiente para a pessoa ouvir e voltou seu olhar para o teto.

Eitlar abriu a porta calmamente, a fechou e entrou no recinto.

—Vejo que gostou das acomodações. — puxou assunto com a adolescente.

—É bem diferente da outra vez que estive aqui. — simplesmente disse, não o olhando.

Ele não se deixou levar pelo jeito um pouco frio da moça, iria insistir em conversar com ela. Queria a conhecer melhor.

—Você é calada mesmo ou eu a estou incomodando? — perguntou o Major sentando na beirada da cama.

—Nenhum dos dois. — ela respondeu, virando sua cabeça e seus olhos indo de encontro com os do rapaz. — Eu ainda não lhe agradeci pelo que fez por mim.

—E nem precisa. Sabe, há algumas leis aqui na Cidadela que nem eu mesmo gosto e entendo. — deu um sorriso de confissão.

Antes que a tamaraniana pudesse falar alguma coisa, a governanta abriu a porta sem bater, pedindo desculpas por ter interrompido a conversa.

—Senhor Eitlar, o General deseja conversar com você lá no seu escritório. — explicou a jovem, respirando rapidamente devido a entrada repentina do militar na casa.

—O General? Mas o que ele quer falar comigo? — perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

Levantou-se da cama, pegou a mão de Kory e deu um pequeno beijo, como um cavalheiro. A sentiu ficar vermelha e sorriu. Virou de costas e saiu do quarto recém arrumado para passar pelo corredor decorado classicamente, desceu a longa escada de mármore e rumou a uma pequena sala que tinha transformado em seu escritório particular. Ali só se tratavam de assuntos sérios, de interesse militar. Viu que o General estava olhando a decoração do lugar com uma grande felicidade, coisa que o Major estranhou demais.

—Eitlar, meu rapaz. — começou o outro, virando-se para apertar a mão do moço.

—Qual o motivo de sua aparição repentina em minha residência, General? — questionou sentando em sua cadeira e gesticulando para que seu superior fizesse o mesmo.

—A Princesa Koriand'r é o motivo. — respondeu com uma mistura de raiva e felicidade.

—Por quê? — queria saber tudo, não deixaria que a levassem.

—Recentemente descobrimos uma lenda antiga em um antigo pergaminho.

O glodariano tirou da casaca o objeto que falara e deu nas mãos do rapaz, que o pegou sem cerimônias, tirou a fita que o prendia, desamassou o papel e o abriu para ler o que estava escrito. Começou a leitura e percebeu que era o dialeto tamaraniano:

_Deus da Luz_

_Sua missão é incerta,_

_Seu olhar misterioso,_

_Seu sorriso sempre triste_

_O que fará?_

_Seu poder é tão grande_

_Os dois lados possui_

_Alcançara o palco mais alto do planeta_

_E só um reinará,_

_O poder do Universo em suas mãos ficará_

_Se o mau reinar,_

_Tamaran cairá,_

_O Universo sofrerá._

_Se o bem prevalecer,_

_O silêncio existirá._

_Por quanto tempo mais ficará adormecido?_

—Percebe o quanto isso é grandioso? Essa é a chave para a Cidadela reinar para sempre , Tamaran cair e conquistarmos o Universo inteiro! — o militar estava mais radiante do que o Sol ao falar isso.

Eitlar ainda não tinha entendido bem como isso iria funcionar. A mensagem estava mais para um enigma do que para algo a ser usado. Esse deus da Luz... Pensava que os tamaranianos acreditassem em um único deus, pelo menos foi assim que seu pai o havia mostrado quando aprendeu a língua tamaraniana e sua cultura.

—Ainda não entendo a razão de querer a Princesa Koriand'r.

—Ela é a única que sabe onde encontrar esse tal deus. — fez uns gestos de tanto faz com as mãos. — Aniquilaremos Tamaran com esse poder e todos os outros planetas irão se curvar diante de nós.

O Major não estava gostando nada dessa história.

—O que pretende fazer com ela? — perguntou, temendo a resposta.

— Obrigá-la a nos contar tudo. E se ela não cooperar, a levaremos para as masmorras e nos utilizaremos de outros recursos para conseguir as informações que queremos. — respondeu, seu olhar mais frio que uma noite gélida de inverno.

—Mutano, algum sinal dela? — perguntou Robin, impaciente com a demora para achar algum rastro da tamaraniana.

O metamorfo se transformou em humano de novo e o olhou de cara feia, estava fazendo o máximo que podia! Não era tão fácil achar um rastro de uma garota que talvez nem estivesse naquela parte da cidade, claro que tinha um faro muito bom, mas a quantidade de odores era muito grande. Tentou de novo e dessa vez tentou se empenhar apenas um pouco mais, quem sabe não conseguiria? Alguns segundos se passaram e sentiu um cheiro muito familiar entrando pelas suas narinas de cachorro, abanou o rabo, latiu e começou a correr, com os titãs o seguindo.

—Senhor, tem certeza que ela sabe dessa profecia? — questionou Eitlar, tentando manter-se calmo diante da situação.

—Ela é a princesa, acredito que toda a realeza daquele planetinha imundo saiba! — disse, com toda a certeza do Universo.

O jovem estava pensando... Qual seria a única solução para resolver isso? Não achava que sua hóspede sabia de algo relacionado à essa história. A profecia foi feita há milhares de anos! Se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, seu superior não acreditaria nela e a levaria para as masmorras e bom... Tremeu só de cogitar essa ideia. Teria que fazer algo, disso não tinha a menor dúvida. Um plano começou a se formar em sua mente.

—General, o que quer que eu faça?

—Fique de olho nela. Amanhã de manhã virei aqui pessoalmente e farei algumas perguntas. Trarei alguns guardas caso ela não coopere comigo.

—Mas... Não acha que isso é... — começou a falar e foi abaixando o tom quando percebeu o olhar de descrença do outro. — Tudo bem, entendi. Estará tudo pronto para sua visita amanhã, posso garantir.

—É assim que se fala, rapaz! — esbanjou um sorriso estranho de extrema felicidade e deu uns tapinhas nas costas do Major. — Você parece mais com o seu pai a cada instante! — apertou-lhe a mão e saiu da sala.

Ficou com a impressão que o General estava até flutuando com tanta empolgação e felicidade. Talvez tenha sido só sua imaginação.

—Claro, tudo o que eu mais quero na vida é parecer com o meu pai... — resmungou para si mesmo e afundou seu corpo esguio na poltrona.

Seu pai não era bem uma figura muito paterna. Sempre estava ocupado com afazeres militares e quando, em raríssimas vezes, tinha tempo para ficar em casa, fazia grandes festas. Nunca teve um momento de afeto com ele, nem uma palavra carinhosa. Era sempre: "Eitlar, você pode melhorar." Ou " Eitlar, não posso ver isso agora, estou ocupado."

—Você sempre esteve ocupado pra mim, não é pai?

Lembrou-se de Koriand'r. Era melhor queixar-se do pai que nunca teve em uma outra oportunidade. Deu um salto de onde estava sentado e foi chamar sua governanta. Tinha que preparar tudo em menos de um dia, será que conseguiria?

—Tem certeza que é aqui? — perguntou Cyborg olhando a grande mansão, com altos portões de ferro, com a inicial 'I' em sua frente.

—Cara, o cheiro dela vem dali! Tenho certeza! — apontou para uma janela no 2º andar.

—Eu também sinto as vibrações psíquicas dela. — disse Ravena, concentrando-se.

—Ótimo, vamos entrar! — decidiu o menino prodígio, tirando do cinto alguns apetrechos para escalar o objeto que o bloqueava de passar.

—Espera, você vai chamar muita atenção para cá. E não é isso que queremos. — começou a menina de olhos violeta, colocando o capuz para lhe cobrir a face e olhou para cima. —Posso nos teletransportar para dentro da mansão, mas vamos ter que nos esconder lá dentro.

—Isso seria muito útil, mas será que eles não têm alguma proteção contra magia ou algo do tipo? Alienígenas são muito prevenidos, sabe... — disse Mutano, recebendo um olhar da amiga. — Ok, vamos fazer do seu jeito então.

—Só preciso me concentrar... — murmurou e disse as palavras mágicas que sempre usava para fazer feitiços.

Um círculo negro formou-se no chão onde os quatro estavam e começaram a afundar no piso de cimento da calçada. A viagem não demorou mais do que dez segundos, já estavam no lugar desejado sem ao menos terem piscado.

—Ótimo trabalho, Ravena! — elogiou o líder e não conseguiu se conter nem mais um segundo para ver a tamaraniana.

—Acho que ele não entendeu a parte que você disse para não chamar a atenção... — disse o metamorfo.

Subiu correndo para o aposento onde Mutano tinha total certeza que estaria Starfire. Quase tropeçando nos pés, gritou o nome dela.

—Acho que devo estar ficando louca... Estou ouvindo a voz do Robin. — reclamou para si mesma e ouviu passos furiosos no corredor.

A porta se abriu com uma grande fúria e não pode acreditar no que estava vendo. De pé, ofegante, estava o garoto por quem sonhava todas as noites. Não, era uma ilusão... Como? Como a havia achado? Seu coração começou a bater mais aceleradamente, seu corpo inteiro estava trêmulo. Até tentou formar algumas palavras, mas sua boca não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia nem piscar. Aquilo era verdade? Ele estava ali mesmo?

—Star... — chamou seu nome.

Era ele... Era ele! Sua voz não saía de forma alguma. Robin começou a andar em sua direção e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Levantou a mão para colocar uma mecha do cabelo liso e comprido da tamaraniana atrás de sua orelha. Quando sentiu aquela mão quente roçar na sua pele, lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus lindos orbes verdes. Estava ali com ele e parecia que aquele momento iria durar eternamente, na verdade, queria mesmo que durasse. Gostaria de esquecer tudo... Seus problemas, sua vida antes de conhecer os titãs, toda lembrança que não envolvesse felicidade.

—Me desculpe. — o menino prodígio disse e a abraçou.

Seus músculos começaram a funcionar novamente e o abraçou com toda a saudade que tinha passado longe dele, longe de casa...

Nesse momento, a figura de um jovem entrou no quarto e não gostou nada do que estava vendo.

* * *

Oláaaaaa leitores!

Estavam com saudades? Aiiii, desculpem a minha super demora!

Eu andei muito ocupada esse ano, sabe como é né. Faculdade de engenharia não é bolinho xD

Mas quando eu prometo alguma coisa, eu cumpro! Por isso, eu prometo que nunca vou deixar nenhuma fanfic que eu escrevo, ok? Cada uma tem um pedaçinho especial no meu coração e não escrevê-la é como se faltasse alguma coisa.

Espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que ficou curtinho!

Qualquer erro, me comuniquem :D

Adoro vocês!

**Bela**


End file.
